


El frágil corazón de John Laurens

by LadyJoker



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow
Genre: 1779, Demonios - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Ni aunque la muerte nos separe, Romance secreto, Secreto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJoker/pseuds/LadyJoker
Summary: El pequeño escrito narra sobre los amores y las tristezas del revolucionario John Laurens y como sus manos manchadas de sangre no evitaron que su febril deseo de ser amado ser disipara junto a las memorias de sus anteriores amores, aquellos que quedaron como demonios atormentando su alma. Aquellos que fueron borrados con la aparición de aquel último hombre que le amó, protegió y tomó como tanto había anhelado. Llevándose su nombre y su amor a la tumba junto a su dulce secreto.---Lo que menciono de la carta al final es 100% real no fake -al menos la fecha y lo que dice----Seh, es histórico, así que seh, John es rubio y mide 1.80, superenlo, no es tan pasiva (?)





	El frágil corazón de John Laurens

《El momento en que tu corazón se congela, es el momento en que te das cuenta que nunca has logrado vivir de verdad. Que nunca has podido saciar el hambre que desde joven tus padres te heredaron. Que toda tu lucha hasta ese punto de tu vida, no tiene una cercana conclusión.

Nacido bajo las alas de mi padre, fui la luz de sus ojos, su acompañante y su pupilo. Siempre seguí sus palabras cual aprendiz, más nunca creí que el cálido latido que llevaba en mi interior, hallaría en algún momento la ruptura de la razón.

Hay nombres que prefiero no mencionar, ojos seductores que se vuelven partes de demonios, labios y manos que dejaron quemaduras en cada pedazo de mi piel que llegaron a corroer la carne como ácido, imitando el mismo dolor.

\--Jacky.

Me llamó de cariño mi progenitor mientras acariciaba mi rubio cabello. Dejando esa memoria en mí con un sabor a miel, deseando conservar con amor tales palabras de mi querido padre. Más fueron contaminadas, siendo aquellos otros labios quiénes llenaron de pasión y lujuria el cariñoso apodo, dejándome en la ruina una vez que se deshizo de mi corazón y me confinó a la dolorosa soledad del desamor.

Entonces usé ese vacío al favor de mi ideología, sostuve mi frágil corazón entre mis manos y lo guardé, ocultándolo y protegiéndolo con mi espada y mi voluntad.

Quería nunca más volver a aquella situación, me acurruqué entre los brazos de mi dulce padre, siendo él mi protector en aquellos momentos de debilidad. Más los impulsos y mis anhelos me guiaron a encontrarme con un pelirrojo delirante de gloria.

Al principio no pude hacer más que reírme de su vanidad y encanto indudable. Más prontamente me hallé a mi mismo atado a él en mi cuarto, embistiendo su cuerpo, endulzado por el olor a almíbar que su figura desprendía. Volviéndome dependiente a sus manos al despertar.

Mi padre me advirtió con pesar que tuviera cuidado con mi corazón. Pero fui cegado por aquel caribeño que me juró con palabras melosas un futuro que había anhelado mucho antes de manchar mis manos de sangre.

Que estúpido había sido.

Sus palabras, sus dulces labios, no eran más que mentiras. Sucias y pecaminosas mentiras que me albergaron y me dejaron indefenso. Aún si sus manos acariciaran otro rostro, aun sí sus poesías sólo eran palabras genéricas que murmuraba por necesidad. Aun si carecía de amor por mí. Aún después de todo eso, no podía confrontarlo. Mi pecho seguía latiendo rabioso por su esencia. Así que me fui alejando poco a poco. Lentamente desapareciendo de su vida. Como una leve brisa pasé por su vida y nuevamente me hundí en la barbarie de la lucha.

Hamilton entonces se volvió otro demonio entre mis memorias, y su cabello rojo, se transformó en las llamas del infierno que me perseguían en mis pesadillas.

Mi padre intentó consolarme, más en mí ya no había salvación. Mi sonrisa, de falso porte ya no podía encontrar sinceridad. Sólo había fragmentos manchados de sangre y lágrimas. Sólo había gritos de desesperación que albergaban mi alma cada vez que mis manos acariciaban con delicadeza su nombre al final de cada carta.

Mi condena será saldada el día que mis pulmones dejen de funcionar y ese amor que te tengo desaparecerá, Alexander.》

Nuevamente había fallado, sus manos escribieron por su cuenta cada misera palabra, confesándole sus dolores a la persona que le robaba el sueño. Sintiendo impotencia al ver lo que sus irrazonables emociones habían causado. Encontrándose inconsciente del hecho de que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas saladas por aquel vacío pecho.

\--Quiero cerrar este capítulo de mi vida antes de que sea tarde.- Tomó la escritura y copió las acciones que había cometido con las anteriores cartas que le había escrito. Dejando en su suelo, pedazos pequeños de papel roto, incapacitando el poder leer el contenido de la misma.

Al parecer la vida no le iba a dejar descansar tan sencillamente.

Se levantó de aquella silla en la cual había dejado desmoronar sus sentimientos y halló con sus manos el sable que yacía aun lado del escritorio. No iba a desperdiciar su tiempo lloriqueando como una dama por amor, debía pensar en frío por todo lo que se aproximaba.

\--"Nunca seremos libres si no terminamos con la esclavitud". Laurens, ahora sólo debes pensar en eso.- Se dijo a si mismo, limpiando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que aun escurrían por sus mejillas.

Levantó su mentón y endureció su semblante, dirigiéndose por fin hacia afuera de la pequeña habitación que se le había otorgado en aquel momento de decisión en la nación. Tal vez sus acciones podrían por fin acabar con el sufrimiento de aquellos necesitados o tal vez sus anhelos sólo serían un soplo en la historia. Él desconocía eso, tan sólo quería hacer algo por la causa. Y no veía otra manera que envolverse en una batalla, capaz de demostrar lo que valían aquellas vidas trabajadoras que sólo deseaban vivir libre y honradamente.

Laurens creyó que aquel 1779 habría ser el peor año de su vida. Más frente a él se levantó de entre los voluntarios, un hombre que había sido en sus años pasados, esclavo de una familia inglesa. Él, de oscura piel y corpulento cuerpo se acercó tendiéndole la mano, presentándose de forma formal con una gruesa y aturdidora voz. John medía sus normales 1.80 pero no había duda de que aquel hombre le llevaba una cabeza y poco más, por lo que no tardó en llamar la atención del rubio de corazón frágil.

Quien diría que el 14 de Julio de 1779 John Laurens sutilmente le confesaría en una carta a Alexander Hamilton que había caído nuevamente en el amor de alguien cercano a él. Confesándole además, al final de la misma que su corazón ya le había olvidado, dejando como último un:

"Tuyo alguna vez."

Más no todo eran flores rosas y rojas. Aun si pudo cerrar sus antiguas heridas, las cicatrices se hallaban presentes y en cada pequeño momento de debilidad, sus ojos no podían evitar el hallar lágrimas en ellos. Aun así, su frialdad se derretía con aquellas grandes manos que mimaban su rostro en las oscuras noches donde se encontraban en secreto.

Nunca le había guardado un secreto a su padre.

Más aquel hombre de oscura piel, era su pecado y no habría de compartir aquella pequeña felicidad con nadie.

John Laurens murió en el 1782 junto a su amado, llevándose a la tumba su apasionado y meloso amor. Incapaz de ser juzgados por nadie, más que por sí mismos.  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero que desde este momento comparten mi amor por el "Esclavo x John" (?)


End file.
